


Burns and Bandages

by IceFireWolfDragon



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, mentions of fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFireWolfDragon/pseuds/IceFireWolfDragon
Summary: Set just after the explosion of the mafia base, Mello is injured and an old friend turns up to help.





	1. Together Again

Fire. It tore at Mello’s skin. The orange beast clawed at his skin, ripping it off him. It burned through the leather and through the mask. He had never known pain like it. It crawled up his side onto his shoulder and up to his face. The fire slowly destroyed everything he had worked for. Mello turned onto his back and looked up and the sky through the ruined ceiling. The stars stared down at him. A shooting star trailed across the sky, mocking him and his failure. He had wished to find Kira and beat Near. He had wished to avenge L. Mello’s eyes began to fall shut. I wish... I wish that I could start again... He fell unconscious. 

Matt stepped out of his car and slung a rucksack over his shoulder. The building stood before him burning bright against the night sky. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. He took the cigarette from his mouth and dropped it on the floor before running towards the building. As he got closer he became overwhelmed by the smell of burning. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and held it over his nose. Matt stepped among the burning rubble. He scrambled through the remnants of the building, trying not to look too hard at what he was standing on and stepping over. Fires still raged in amongst the rubble. 

After a few minutes of looking, Matt came across a figure lying amongst the rubble. His blond hair was stained with blood and a horrid burn ran along his side and face. There was no doubt about it. This was Mello. Matt scrambled over to the other and knelt down beside him. He carefully removed the mask. The pale skin was now an ugly shade of red. The redhead searched through his bag looking for something that might help. Bandages wouldn’t work for now. They would merely stick to the already damaged flesh and make it worse. He found some cling film in his bag. It would be enough to put on the burn for now. Matt set to work. He covered the burn completely before replacing the cling film back in his bag and his bag back on his shoulder. Matt carefully picked Mello up and held him close to himself. 

The redhead stumbled and picked his way back through the rubble. He nearly dropped Mello several times. It was hard work for Matt. Mello wasn’t heavy but the smoke that hung around made it hard for Matt to breathe and the uneven surface made it hard to walk. Matt eventually made it back to his car and laid Mello down on the back seats before climbing in the car himself. He sat in silence as he drove back to his flat. There was no way that he could take Mello to the hospital. It would put them both in danger.  
Taking Mello into his flat was difficult. The lift was broken so he had to carry him. When he got to the flat, he laid Mello on his bed and began to clean and cover Mello’s burn properly. The redhead sat down on a chair next to the bed. He took hold of Mello’s hand. He had found his friend again.

Three days later and nothing had changed. Mello still lay unconscious. Matt too had barely moved. He had only got up to get the occasional drink of water. The redhead hadn’t eaten or slept since and he had begun to lose hope that Mello would ever wake up. He was drained. Reluctantly, Matt got up and found a glass of water and a couple and tablets and left them on the bedside table next to Mello. He walked over to the sofa and collapsed upon it falling asleep immediately. He’d sort out anything else when he woke up.


	2. Awake

Time had passed by for Mello and he hadn’t even noticed. Three days had slipped by. The first thing he felt as he began to come round was pain but a lot more subdued than before. He could bare it. Next thing was he was warm. Not like the burning before hand or his heated flesh but a warmth that only came from somewhere that was comfortable. Once he had opened his eyes, Mello sat up slowly taking care so as not to injure himself further. He lifted his hand and touched the bandages that covered half his face. He found one of his eyes to be covered up. The bandages extended down covering his chest, shoulder and side. From the feel of the material on his legs, it was obvious that he was no longer in leather but most likely something that had been lent to him by whoever had brought him here. Only after he had checked himself did he turn and look at the room that he was in. It was small with a tiny window above the bed he was in that let in a slither of daylight through the tattered and stained curtains. The only other furnishings were a bedside table, a chair that was probably from another room and a small chest of draws. Sitting on top of the bedside table was a glass of water and some tablets. There was no indication of who they were for but since Mello was the one occupying the bed, he assumed that they were for him. Carefully, he took the tablets and washed them down with the water. 

Eventually, Mello decided that maybe he should get up. It took time as it hurt to move but he managed to get out of the bedroom and into the rest of the flat, as Mello had now found out. The place was fairly dark despite it being daylight outside. Wires ran around the floor in a complicated maze, stains covered the walls and the entire room smelled of tobacco smoke. He walked over to the battered sofa and found a man curled up on it. His hair was a bright red mess. Mello didn’t recognise him so, instead of waking him up, he decided to look around for any clues. The first thing he found was an excessive amount of video games and consoles. Some were much more modern than others. Retro gamer who still enjoys modern games? It wasn’t much help. 

No matter where he looked, he still couldn’t find anything that could suggest who this person was. All his post had different names on; bills in one name, personal in another. There seemed to be no link to any family, friends or an organisation. The reason for why Mello was here seemed to be none existent and by the looks of it, there was no evidence for anyone else bringing him here except the man who was currently asleep. He was just reaching the point where he thought that he might as well wake him up and find out what the hell was going on. That was until he found it, a clue that solved his problem. A simple photograph. Much like everything else, the photo was battered and had obviously been handled a lot. The picture was of two boys, one blond dressed in a black top and jeans with a chocolate bar in his hand. The other was a ginger kid with a huge grin on his face wearing a striped top. A pair of goggles hung around his neck. One of his arms was stretched out, obviously holding the camera, whist his other arm was slung around the blond kid’s shoulders. The first boy was Mello himself. He looked to be only about ten years old in the photo. The second was his best friend from childhood, his only friend... Matt. 

Mello rushed back to the sofa where the man- no, Matt was asleep. He knelt down to get a better look. There was no doubt now that it was him. His hair may have been dyed a different colour and he had definitely matured but it was still Matt. His hair was as scruffy as ever and he still sported the stupid striped top and stupid yellow tinted goggles but he wouldn’t have been him without them. Mello reached out and gently shook the other’s shoulder. “Matt, wake up.” Slowly, he stirred and looked at him. Their eyes met and they smiled. “Hey Matt.”  
“Hey Mello. Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters


End file.
